


Fable

by SebastianAD



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, Head Injury, Lost in the Woods, otherworldly sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: Tom Hiddleston goes for a hike in Canada and falls through a fairy ring into Scotland. He meets a Fairy and they have a wonderful sexy time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title music by Robert Miles  
> A birthday story for Kikibfairy  
> Thank you Sara for helping with the plotline

Tom zipped up his jacket in the chilly Canadian dawn and locked up his rental car. His gothic romance movie was almost done filming and he was looking forward to his day away from the set. Thinking about ghosts and gristly murders was beginning to make him jumpy. So he had rented a car and drove to the nearest Conservation area. A long walk through beautiful country would calm his nerves and restore his good humor.  
He shouldered his small pack full of waters and trail mix and started walking with a smile. He was over an hour into his constitution when he finally started to feel better. He walked another few miles without noticing the overcast sky or the mist slowing rolling in. It was growing darker but his mind was elsewhere and he kept walking.  
When he realized he couldn’t see the trail anymore he jerked to a stop. He turned in a slow circle and closed his eyes. He had been lost before, as a child, and the feeling was no less terrifying as an adult. He took a deep steadying breath and opened his eyes.  
He had been daydreaming, lost in his own thoughts and he had gotten himself lost. He took a step and didn’t hear the crunch of the gravel trail. He took a step back and ran a hand through his wavy black hair. He twirled at a sudden noise and laughed at himself. It was just a branch snapping. He was getting himself worked up over nothing. This wasn’t a ghost story and he wasn’t a child any longer.  
He patted down his pockets and cursed. His phone was right where he had left it. Plugged into the charger in the car. He drank down a bottle from his pack and shouldered it again. He looked carefully in all directions and chose the brightest way. The sun had been at his back when he had started and he hadn’t been gone long enough for it to be overhead yet. So if he followed the brightest way it should lead him in the direction of his car. He hoped.  
So he set off, trying to keep a straight line. He tried to remember the google map that he had printed out but that was also back in the car. The light seemed to be getting brighter and he picked up his pace. He was almost jogging when he ran headlong into a bent tree. He took several clumsy steps sideways and tripped over a bunch of rocks. He barely had time to bring his hands up as he fell hard. He struck something large and sagged into the wildflowers. Before he closed his eyes the curious thought came to him that those flowers didn’t belong there.  
He heard music before he felt the soothing hands running through his hair. He stretched out and rubbed his sore head into the soft silk pillow. Something smelled divine and he finally opened his eyes. And looked straight into the blue eyes of a glowing golden woman.  
Her blonde hair floated around her head like a halo and she seemed so delicate. But felt firm enough under his head. She continued to run her fingers through his hair and he realized his head was cradled in her lap. Her silk dress draped across the wildflowers and he noticed the fog was gone.  
He tore his eyes away from her face and looked around. The green glen seemed so familiar to him. The air shimmered around her and the source of the light he was following was clear. It was her. He blinked and pulled up one of the flowers. He studied it hard then looked up at her with a bright smile.  
“These flowers grow in Scotland. They shouldn’t be here. These are Snowdrops. Where am I? Am I dreaming?”  
“I can not speak for you my dearest Tom. But I know that I am not dreaming.”  
“You know me?”  
“Yes and your soul knows mine. I have helped you before. I’m beginning to think you get lost on purpose. Most people never find me. You have found me twice.”  
Her face may have been familiar but he knew that lyrical voice. Almost as much as he knew the comforting feeling of her hand in his hair. And he knew what the shimmer behind her was. As a child he had been envious of her wings, now he was simply in awe.  
“All those years ago. Orrla. I had thought that I had dreamt you up. You calmed me down then too. Do you still travel with a unicorn?”  
“Yes I am and yes I do. But you have scared him away.”  
“But I would never harm him! I remember him fondly, now.”  
He wrapped one arm around her back and the other around her legs. He felt so peaceful in her embrace. He realized that he had lost his bag and jacket and her pale hand was drawing patterns on his bare chest. She had unbuttoned his blue shirt so she could rest her hand upon his beating heart.  
“I know that Tom, but your gentle nature isn’t what frightened him away. You are no longer an innocent boy racing around the glade. You are now a man. Your heart is no longer pure.”  
“Oh god, Orrla, I’m so sorry.”  
“Be not troubled. You are only human. Purity is the nature of children. To be honest, I prefer you this way. I had wondered about the taste of your lips.”  
“You had? Well, a kiss is the least I could offer you for saving me all those years ago. May I kiss you my darling Orrla?”  
She smiled and bent down over him. She paused, right above his parted lips. She had noticed how his fingers were delicately stroking her through her dress. Not hard enough to be possessive, just enough to be felt.  
She closed the distance and brought their lips together. His hand gripped her knee a little harder and his other travelled up her back. He brushed into her wing and paused. She leaned back into it and he continued to explore her back. He felt where it joined with her back and he caressed his way until he was cupping the back of her head.  
He pulled her down firmly and slid his tongue into her willing mouth. She gasped and leaned her hand back over his heart. She kept a firm grip in his hair as he deepened the kiss and moaned into her mouth. They kissed for what felt like hours as he drew her down beside him. He ran his hands across her body and went to roll them over. But he heard her musical laugh and a flutter of wings. Suddenly he was pushed back onto his back and straddled.  
She arranged her dress around his hips and carefully opened the rest of his shirt buttons. Slowly she ran her fingers from his waistband up to his neck. Then slowly drew them back down and traced his ribs back to his waistband. He wrapped his own hands around her waist and looked up at her.  
“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met.”  
“And you my Darling Thomas almost deserve to be fae.”  
“Almost?”  
“I can see into your beautiful heart my Tom. This is a magical place for you and you love it with your whole soul. But you would miss your own place and your own people. It’s alright, you are human. Enjoy this and think fondly of me in your dreams.”  
“May I kiss you again sweet Orrla?”  
“You may do much more than that.”  
She ran her hands up and down his chest again and circled her hips over his waist. Then she ground herself down into his erection. When he groaned she laughed and did it again. Then she leaned up and unbuckled his trousers. He squeezed her waist and lifted up his hips so she could push his trousers and boxers down over his slip hips. Then she traced the vein on his engorged cock with her fingertip.  
“Your heart may no longer be pure but I find that I like you better this way. Watching you ride my lovely Galanthus as a child was an innocent treat. Getting to ride you will be a sinful pleasure.”  
“Will it be sinful for you Orrla?”  
“No darling Tom, love never is.”  
She stood stretching her arms and wings out. He laid back and was dazzled by her radiance. She gathered up her golden dress and knelt above him. She firmly grabbed the back of his cock and ran it, back and forth, over her wet folds. When she had covered him thoroughly in her juices she pushed the tip in and slowly sat herself down over him.  
She braced herself on his chest and didn’t stop until he was fully inside her wet heat. He moaned, slowly, and held her hips tightly. Then he leaned up on his elbows and kissed her. She spread her hands on her chest and started to rock her hips. He groaned and braced his heels into the ground. He laid back again and pushed up every time she rocked back. It didn’t take them long to reach an irresistible rhythm.   
She dug her nails into his chest as he clenched his jaw and panted through his teeth. The pleasure was almost more than he could stand. As she drive them both closer to ecstasy she smiled down at him. She glowed even brighter and her wings stretched out catching the sunlight.   
She threw back her head, singing out his name as she came hard around his cock. He grabbed her hips harder and thrust up as deeply as he could. He came with a cry, her orgasm milking him dry. He kept moving her hips, greedy for every sensation and sat up quickly. Wrapping his arms around her carefully, but tightly, he kissed her breathless. Then he fell back with a laugh, pulling her down on top of him.  
She buried her fingers back into his luscious hair and nestled her face into his neck. She whispered love poems to him in her melodic voice until his eyes grew heavy and dropped shut. A sweet smile still on his face. His arms had remained possessively around her and she allowed it for a time. Then she kissed his sleeping lips and sat beside him. She righted his clothes, placing little kisses along his neck and over his heart and smiled as she stood.  
“I have a feeling that you will find me again darling man. Until then, farewell.”  
She raised her hand and grew a ring of delicate mushrooms around his body. Then she blew him a kiss. As he faded from her world he woke up in his own. He started awake with a vivid dream fresh on his mind. His first love, Orrla. The Snowdrop flowers woven into her golden hair and the sunlight sparkling through her wings.   
He jerked to his feet, unknowingly breaking the mushroom ring and looked around. Where was she? She was musical, and magical, and beautiful, and already fading from his mind. He looked around, almost dazed and rubbed his sore head. He picked up his pack and a quick look around showed him the path. The sun was overhead and the trail close by.  
He called himself a fool for panicking and started back towards his car. He could taste honey on his lips and still smell a strange flower perfume. He took several steps and itched at his chest. Stopping he looked back towards the tree he brained himself on. Snowdrops didn’t grow in Canada so why were they on his mind? He was so confused. And itchy.  
He scratched again and quickly opened his shirt buttons. He was almost surprised to see a Scottish wildflower fall out. He caught it in the air and brought it up to his nose. And he remembered everything. His eyes grew large and he blew a kiss towards the space he knew a Scottish glen hid.  
“Thank you my darling Orrla! For everything! I’ll find you again one day. I can feel it.”  
He tucked the flower behind his ear and smiled. He might or might not believe in ghosts but he knew for certain that fairies existed. And he couldn’t wait to meet his again.


End file.
